


Protecting The Rose

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cute, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Polyamory, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Rose panics. Tammy helps her. Daphne runs around the house.





	Protecting The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes. They are all my fault!

“What’s wrong, honey?”

Tammy looked up worryingly at one of her girlfriends. The woman, her beautiful rose, wore a somber look while staring down at her feet. Her bottom lip was being bit down between her teeth, and obvious symptom of Rose’s anxiety. 

“I cannot find my medicine.” Rose replied in a small voice. She knew her body had already started betraying her when her chest startting to ache. 

“I assume you already checked the medicine cabinet?” Tammy asked, knowing how adorably forgetful Rose tended to be. She reached out to her lover, pulling her down to straddle her lap as she took ahold of her shaking hands. She saw as the woman nodded slighty, her face hiding on the crook of her neck covered by her blonde hair. “You’re shaking so much.”

“I’m sorry.” The older woman croaked an apology while hiding her face. She attempted to stand back up, not wishing to be a bother to a previously busy Tammy, but found herself unable to move due to the strong embrace she was being held in. 

“Rose, never apologize for the way you feel. You can’t help it.” Tammy gently spoke as she drew imaginary circles along her lover’s back, knowing the positive response the woman had to physical contact. She decided to call her other girlfriend to assist while she helped Rose. “Daphne!”

“Yes?” Came the immediate reply along with the sound of feet rushing to the location in question. As she appeared, she took in the disheveled look of smaller lover and the way her other one hugged her tightly. She immediately frowned and rushed to the women. “What happened?”

“Rose can’t find her anxiety medicine.” Tammy simply stated. She looked up and shared Daphne’s anxious mood. “Could you go look for it?” 

“Of course.” Daphne smiled sweetly, enjoying the beautiful sight of her two partners before her. She walked up to Rose where she sat on Tammy’s lap. “Hey.”

Rose looked up to her brunette lover, attempting to keep her anxiousness in check. She gave her a sad smile as she hid her face once again beneath Tammy’s golden locks. 

“I love you so much, Rosie. I promise I’ll find your meds.” 

The designer seemed visibly relieved by Daphne’s comment. The woman did always have such a way with words, contrary to popular belief. She let herself go on top of Tammy and gave her other girlfriend a reassuring smile before the woman turned to leave. 

“You’re doing so well, Rose. Just breathe for me. I got you.” Tammy spoke lowly as she reassuringly embraced the designer. She pressed a kiss upon the top of the woman’s head. “You’re so brave, my love.”

Rose loved the way her lovers knew just what to do. They comforted her physically, silently telling her she would be fine, and making her mind believe such words. The pet names were a bonus too. She had always enjoyed the numerous nicknames that both Daphne and Tammy came up with for her. 

“Breathe slowly. Nothing’s going to happen. I’m right here.” Tammy whispered as she played with the shorter woman’s hair. “You’re doing so well, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

They spent what seemed like forever wrapped up in each other’s arms. Rose’s body kept on shaking while her breathing became ragged, though it seemed to have bettered since before Tammy’s embrace. The woman was practically melting on top of her girlfriend’s body. 

It seemed wrong to depend on the two women as much as she did, but she never had the opportunity to do so while growing up. Finally, Rose had realized that it was more than fine to rely on others. While they may not always be there, she should still accept all the help she could get. Especially if it came from two outstanding and breathtaking women. 

“Found it!”

Both blonde heads snapped up at the high-pitched voice that came from their brunette lover. Rose was visibly relieved and thankful when she saw Daphne rushing into the living room, a bottle of water on a hand while the other clutched the bottle of pills she had become so accustomed to seeing on the daily.

“Oh thank you, Daph!” Tammy exclaimed, a sudden sense of calmness flowing through her body. She immediately reached out for the bottle. As she took a hold of it, she quickly popped the lid and took out two blue pills. “Here, take these.”

Rose nodded as she grabbed the medicine from Tammy’s hand. She threw them into her mouth, quickly reaching for the bottle Daphne held to chug them down. 

“Well, that was way too close for comfort.” Daphne chuckled as she sat at the other side of her Irish lover. She grabbed the woman’s hand and planted a kiss on its back, her red lipstick leaving a mark upon it. “You want to cuddle now until the pills take effect?”

“Please.”

“C’mon then.” Daphne smirked as she shifted her body. She swiftly picked the woman, who let out a surprised yelp, up bridal style. It really was one of the favorite things to manhandle her shorter partner. “You’re so damn cute, Rosie!”

Tammy smiled fondly as she watched the exchange between her two girlfriends. The sight before her was one she would treasure forever. 

“Come on, my loves. Let’s go cuddle.” 


End file.
